Commonly Royal (fixed)
by Midnightblue27
Summary: This story has Princess Wilhemina Grimm her best and only friend Jared and of course our lovely Prince Teague. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**I know. I know. I am a terrible human being for deleting the original. It's just that I secretly hated the way it was going. So sorry. Please forgive me by giving me a review on this chapter. It is much appreciated.**

 **Now on with the story. Ha!** ** _Story._** **I couldn't help myself. Oh, and by the way, I do not own** **An Unfortunate Fairy Tale** **, that is the wonderful Chanda Hahn.**

 _ **Mina**_

 _Maybe he isn't as bad as they say he is?_ I sit there thinking, trying to convince myself.

 _No._ I don't want to be there anyways. I'd rather be with Charlie. Or in my favorite spot with my favorite friend, who just happens to be my only friend.

This morning, after eating, my parents called me to their chambers to speak of an important matter. I , of course, complied. I thought they were calling on me to tell me that, yes, I could leave the palace today for a walk.

I was only half right.

I'm to leave the palace but not for the walk I was planning. I am to leave the palace for The Prince Of Faes' betrothal in about ten minutes.

"What?" I practically yelled. I'm so furious! They are trying to control my life! My face gets hot with fury, and I try to calm down.

"Sorry honey but we were waiting until we knew for sure that they were going to accept you into the ceremony." my mother says. I can tell she didn't mean to cause any harm.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice mom. But what about Charlie?" I can't tell them about Jared because then they'll be planning _my_ wedding.

"Charlie will still be here." dad states.

I leave after that. To get packed.

I get into my room and I face plant on my bed. "Errrrrrr." I growl into the pillows. I stay like that for about 5 minutes. I then stand and pack up my clothing. I don't like to have the servants fill my _every_ need or want. Sometimes I just want to be free. And sometimes I am.

I am still sitting in the carriage. Waiting and thinking like I have been for the last 20 minutes when I left.

I didn't even get to say bye to Jared. A tear escapes from my eyes and several more follow. After serveral more minutes of punching myself over not telling him, I decide that I will not try at all in the tests. Just to see him again. So we can have more conversations like normal teens do.

Commoner teens. I feel the pull of sleep and wipe my eyes and let sleep consume me with the thought of being normal in my head.

 **How was that!? :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Mina_**

I'm startled awake by a strange _buzz_ and _pop_ sound. My curiosity gets the better of me. I peek outside, and then hurriedly looked away to wipe the drool from my cheek. _How long was I asleep?_

"Miss Annalora Goldfine," the announcer called out loudly. I jump in my seat, and then I proceed to fix my hair. As much as I _don't_ want to be here, I don't want to embarrass myself in front of the Royals either.

"Miss Fuschia," I sit there waiting as 6 more names are called afterwards.

"Miss Dinah." she curtsies for the Fates.

"Miss Ever Fairendale" I look up at her. She curtsies and for the Fates the same way the others did. I roll my eyes.

A sudden weight on the carriage tells me that the footman is here to get my name. And he when he asks I respond, "Wilhemina Grimm."

The door opens and Im walked out as he announces me. When I get down I slip on my shoes and nearly fall. _So much for not embarrassing myself._ I think annoyingly.

I hear a chuckle and look up with a scowl. When I do, I see a pair of magnificent blue eyes. And the person who owns them has a small grin on his face.

I walk to greet them and do a small curtsy and get up. "Wilhelmina." my annoyingly long name rolls off his tongue.

I look up. And the next thing I want to do is slap that stupid grin off of his face. Though, it looks familiar , I still want to slap him. I want so badly to roll my eyes at the stuck up Prince but that would be disrespectful.

I think on it for a while and an idea comes up. I roll my eyes and walk off to where the others are waiting and as soon as I turn away from gets colder and I hear sharp intakes of breath.

When I get to the door I hear insults being thrown at 2 girls. Rolling my eyes I open the door to see a fiery Pixie named Ever and a Pompous Gnome, Annalora. _Ugh. Princesses._


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize right now I seem to be having some difficulty uploading this chapter. I am in the process of finding a way to make it work. Please bare with me for a while.

Thank you, Alez.


End file.
